


Too Loud

by SecondsOfMuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable Michael, Bottom Michael, Confused Luke, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Kitten, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Muke af, Punk Luke, Smut, Top Luke, implied - Freeform, its cute, luke and michael - Freeform, luke is famous, michael is a fanboy, michael isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondsOfMuke/pseuds/SecondsOfMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in the window seat of the airplane for the first time while thousands of feet in the air was enough to spike my anxiety, but being trapped between that and him, was on a whole other level. </p><p>Or</p><p>When fanboy Michael finds himself seated next to lead singer Luke Hemmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Loud

Too Loud:

I could feel my heart beating fast, almost too loud that I was afraid he could hear it. 

Being trapped in the window seat of the airplane for the first time while thousands of feet in the air was enough to spike my anxiety, but being trapped between that and him, was on a whole other level. 

The seats were so small that I could feel his broad shoulders brush against my much smaller ones, I could smell his axe cologne; almost intoxicating, I had spent what felt like forever just thinking about what he would feel like, what cologne he wore, what he would look like in person, spending hours upon hours listening to his bands music, making it my escape from the world. And now here he was, sitting next to me, letting out adorable small snores every time the plane hit some turbulence.

When I first saw that he was sitting next to me, and the rest of his band, Calum Hood and Ashton Irwin were sitting behind me, I had to quickly compose myself. It wasn’t like I could just scream at him about how hot I thought he was, I knew that If I had to spend this long on a plane sitting next to him, that I had to be clam about it. Though internally my fingers were itching to tweet about it. 

I could feel my eyes drooping as I tried to get comfortable in my seat, but how was I supposed to sleep when Luke Hemmings was right next to me for the next fourteen hours. I sighed; I need something to distract me for the blue eyed blonde rock star sleeping cutely beside me. 

Grabbing my headphones, I plugged them into my phone and began to listen to my ‘Chill’ playlist, maybe this would take my mind off of him, before I do something crazy like pounce on him and kiss the hell out of his cute, lip ring wearing face.

Fuck, Michael you need to control yourself before a little problem starts…or maybe a big problem. 

Shifting in my seat, I pulled my black sweater over my crotch area and let sleep take over to the sound of Green Day blasting through my headphones.

***  
Tap.

“Umm, excuse me?”

Tap Tap.

“Dude, wake up.”

Shove.

My eyes shot open, back stretching out of my seat, still dazed from sleeping so long and letting a small yawn escape my lips. 

I looked up to where the voice was speaking, it was Luke, looking sheepish and rubbing the back of his head. 

“Um, dude I think your headphones fell off.” He was gesturing to the pair of headphones that had fallen onto my lap while I was sleeping, music blasting out of them just loud enough to hear between us. 

I blushed, it was one of his bands songs, probably why he was looking at me expectantly; like I was about to squeal and throw myself at him…which I kind of wanted to do, but I knew that probably happened to him all the time.

I bit my lip, maybe this was a chance to try and have a normal conversation with him.

“Oh, yeah sorry about that bro.”

I grabbed the headphones and paused the music, ruffling my hands through my dyed red hair and trying to save my fringe from the damage that sleep had done. 

Avoiding eye contact, I put my phone away, he was still staring at me…do I have something on my face? I switched between looking out the window and looking at Luke from the corner of my eye, he was still staring at me, his lip ring brought between his teeth and his bright blue eyes wide, god he will be the death of me. 

“So...you like 5 Seconds of Summer?” He gestured to my pocket where I had put my phone. 

I smirked, “Eh, they’re alright, the lead signer kinda seems like an asshole though?” 

The look on his face was priceless, his mouth wide open into an ‘o’ shape and his head tilted to the side in confusion, a small frown covering his face. I couldn’t help but let out a giggle, he looked so cute. Before I knew it, I was laughing whole-heartedly, clutching my stomach. “I'm kidding, oh man, you should have seen your face!” 

He let out what looked like a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes before they landed on my lips, the light blue darkening. 

“Oh yeah? You think your funny do you? You may have a cute giggle, but you won’t be laughing when I bend you over my lap and show you how much of an asshole I can really be.” 

My laughs ceased as a blush ran up my neck and spread over my cheeks once again. “Aww c’mon, nothing to say anymore? What’s your name kitten?” 

I could feel my jeans tighten after hearing the use of that pet name; I bit my lip staring into his eyes. 

“M-Michael.” 

Luke smiled and stood up out of his seat, reaching out his hand towards me. 

“W-what are you doing?” 

“We’re gonna make good use of the next two hours left on this flight, c’mon kitten.”

And if we spent the next two hours in the airplane bathroom, with every part of each other touching and sweet promises of tomorrow until Ashton and Calum had to inform us that the plane was landing, then that’s nobody’s business.


End file.
